Talk:Marriage
Same Sex Marriage Can someone confirm that same-sex marriage is possible? We don't seem to be able to do it. : That's a completely useless description of the problem. Please state the specific step you can't perform. - Dashiva (talk | mod) 19:00, 13 June 2006 (UTC) The statement in the previous version about same-sex marriage being a bug and a bannable offense is almost certainly incorrect. When two same-sex characters both step on the tile for their gender, one will walk over to the over side and turn in the correct direction. I don't see how this would possibly happen unless it was purposely implemented this way. I'm removing it from the description unless someone can point to an official post from Amakna saying it's true Tori 20:05, 1 July 2006 (PST) Apparently, as said here, people are now allowed to get a same sex marriage, with no chance of getting banned, but it used to be a bug, if anyone is interested in that. F2P how can f2p people get married? : Because it requires talking to an NPC outside of Astrub, they cannot. --TaviRider 00:28, 20 August 2006 (UTC) :: but it says in the article "Note: Free to play members can get married by stepping on the tiles a certain way." so is this true or not? ::: I've never tried. I know that two F2P players can't marry because one spouse needs to talk to the priest. --TaviRider 16:37, 20 August 2006 (UTC) :::: so will it work if only on person is p2p? how do you get married without buying the items? i am f2p and married to p2p ,we had no items, we stood on tiles and he asked the priest it had a pop-up saying "do u accept (i do) (i do not) i accepted. Any Way? is there any way to divorce without dontating 50,000 kammas? :From the looks of things there is no way to get around it Galrauch 10:27, 16 March 2008 (UTC) What happens if... What happens if you are married to someone, and they delete their character? Is there still a spouse area? Does it just dissapear? Do we still have to pay 50,000k to ge a "divorce" even if the character is no longer there? Just curious, Thanks. :] -Present The information in the article is incorrect, if one of spousee's is deleted the remaining spousee must pay the 50kk divorce fee regardless. I have confirmed this with 2 different players in game (Stillindeed deleted character Spousee QOS Ermine, and BowandAriel -Pix Spousee deleted character). TailshornsHalos 08:15, 6 October 2007 (UTC) Joining Is there any /something command for joining to the spouse's location? : Nope, only way is to use the interface that loads when you open Friends List etc. Would be a nice and simple idea to impliment tho. Saves time from having to load interfaces etc. --Kiriath(Talk) 12:56, 2 December 2007 (UTC) When You Get Married When you get maried, can other people watch you two? rollthedice 72.188.70.4 19:19, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :Yes thats why people invites to their weddings --Cizagna (Talk) 07:10, 11 December 2007 (UTC) Where's the church? How do I find the Church I looked at 6,3 and It is not there. I am in the town you start in. if it is in another town, what town? How do I get to another town Makayla89 05:59, 28 June 2008 (UTC) P.S Do I have to Have the game downloaded to get married? :It's in Astrub. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 06:02, 28 June 2008 (UTC) ::I think you mean the churck is located at Ankama village. The town where you start its Astrub. you can see by checking your map and you will know where you are --Cizagna (Talk) 17:45, 2 July 2008 (UTC) :::I think the first person was in Incarnam... 14:03, 3 July 2008 (UTC) I thought they were in Incarnam, because INCARNAM is now the "town" you start in, not Astrub. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 08:08, 4 July 2008 (UTC) Account or character? Who gets married, your character (aka, you can be married to other people on other char which would be convenient) or your account? This should be stated somewhere on the actual page. 16:09, 3 July 2008 (UTC) :It's just your character. Galrauch (talk) 20:14, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Gold is there any way getting that gold cheap?for the rings? please tell me! 20kk El Scarador (talk) 18:06, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :Gold. Also it seems you don't need anything now to be married, just stand on the tiles. Galrauch (talk) 20:14, 22 April 2009 (UTC) ::As the page said, that was only set dressing. It made you look the part, nothing more. You didn't need it. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 10:41, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Clothes I can't seem to get married, have 2 males, i did everything the page says(i have done the same before too), do i need some wedding ring or some other stuff? (talk) 23:47, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :Seems it may have been changed, you may need the wedding ring and hats. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 23:56, October 30, 2009 (UTC) It seems that you need the wedding rings for the marriage but not the hats. (talk) 20:17, November 8, 2009 (UTC) 'No Items' Marriage The method of marrying without the required items didn't work for me in 2.0 when I tried it. --Aomidori (talk) 22:35, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Wedding Rings Several questions about marriage and the wedding rings: #Are the wedding rings consumed during the ceremony? #Do I need to have the ring either equipped or in my inventory in order to use the Join command? #Once the wedding has been performed, can I put the wedding rings in my bank or trade them to another character? QuirkMonster (talk) 18:52, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :#No :#No :#Yes :-- GroundZzero Talk / Admin 19:16, September 4, 2010 (UTC)